


Birthday

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Antischneeplebro [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, Multi, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Birthday

Chase has been dreading this day for weeks. He had hoped that he’d be recused or have escaped by now. But sadly, neither have happened. He was still stuck in this stupid basement, wearing his stupid mittens. He hated the damn things with a burning passion, but only Anti and Henrik had the key that unlocked them. So he was stick with wearing them. He was sick of them. They made his hands sweaty and he couldn’t pick things up.

“Aww Darlin’, you look so cute!”

Speaking of things he was sick of.

“Anti’s right Schatz, you do look so adorable with your birthday crown.”

“And his birthday mittens!”

“Of course. How could I forget?”

Chase rolled his eyes. They both had been gushing and cooing over him since he woke up. He had been forced into a shirt that said “**BIRTHDAY QUEEN**” and leggings that had birthday cakes printed all over them. After that, a shiny crown with the words “Birthday Boy” printed on it had been planned on top of his head. And to top it all off, after breakfast Anti had the bright idea of sticking birthday stickers onto his mittens. He wished to do nothing more than to peel all this crap off and crawl under the covers to sleep the day off. But Anti and Henrik refused to let him.

“What does the birthday boy want to do now?”

Chase looked at him in surprise. “Can we do anything I want?”

“Anything!” Anti said cheerfully. Henrik gave him a stern look before sighing and shaking his head. _Leave it up to Anti to blurt things out without thinking them through._

“Can we…” Chase was hesitant. Would they really let him? “Can I go outside?”

Henrik frowned. “Schatz, why on Earth would you want to do that for?”

“Yeah, why?” Anti mirrored Henrik’s frown. “You have everything you need for a great birthday down here! Movies, games, cartoons, and us!”

“But I haven’t been out there in long time,” Chase said quietly. “I just want to see the sky again, breathe fresh air…”

Anti winced at how sad his Darlin’ sounded. He hated it. He wanted to do nothing more than to lift Chase into his arms and press a million kisses to kiss while assuring him everything would be ok. One look at Henrik’s face and Anti could tell he wanted to do the same

“Schatz,” Henrik said gently. “You know why we can’t do that.”

“He’s right.” Anti stepped forward to wrap Chase into a hug. “We’ve had this conversation before, Darlin’.”

“I know but…” Chase sniffled and both Anti and Henrik’s hearts clenched. “We could have a picnic…. And celebrate my birthday out there. Please!” Chase pulled away from Anti and gave them pleading looks. “You guys could watch me, and, and,”

“Ok, Schatz,” Henrik gave him a small smile. “We could do that. Just for today.”

Chase’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually going outside. “Thank you.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “_Thank you!_” Henrik leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

“Anything for our birthday boy.”

Anti turned around and pulled Henrik in for a kiss. “Are you sure?” He whispered.

“Yes.”

Henrik pulled away. “I’ll go set things up. I love you both.”

“We love you too.”

Chase hesitantly nodded. He didn’t really agree but he wasn’t about to risk losing his chance of breathing fresh air. Henrik gave them a small smile and walked upstairs.

“We mean it.”

“Hm?” Chase looked at Anti.

“We love you Chase. With all our hearts.” Though he didn’t want it too, his heart fluttered. Anti looked so serious.

“I know.”

***************

Chase still couldn’t believe this was happening. Though he was only in the backyard of the house, it was still amazing. He had felt better out here than he had months in the basement. The only thing ruining his mood was the mittens on his hands, but he was outside now, so they were bearable. Besides, if he asked if he could take them off, Anti and Henrik could drag him back inside in fear of him trying something.

“He looks so happy….” Anti whispered.

“I know,” Henrik agreed. “This is the happiest we’ve seen him in months…”

“Maybe we should bring him out here more often…”

“That can be discussed later.”

Chase ignored their whispers. He did t care what they were taking about. All he cared about right now was the bright blue sky and the fluffy white clouds he was staring at. He had nearly forgotten how beautiful the sky was. It was as if someone had taken a paint brush and painted it.

“Darlin’, it’s time for cake!”

Chase sat up. “What kind of cake?”

Anti grinned. “Your favorite! Henrik baked it.”

Chase waddled towards Henrik on his knees and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Henrik’s eyes went wide, as did Anti’s. Chase had never voluntarily hugged either of them before. He quickly hugged back

“You’re welcome, meine Liebe.” He pressed a kiss onto Chase’s cheek.

Chase pulled back and turned to face Anti. “Can we eat the cake?”

“Of course!”

Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Henrik pulled Chase into his lap. “Who do you want to feed you, meine Liebe?”

Chase shrugged. “I don’t care.”

Another surprise for Henrik and Anti. Whenever asked that question, Chase would huff and exclaim that he could feed himself just fine and that Henrik and Anti needed to take his mittens off.

So as to silently celebrate this, Henrik and Anti both took turns feeding Chase his cake. Today was turning out to be a great day for all three of them.

Though 20 minutes later, Henrik was making Chase go back inside. Before he could protest, Anti scooped him up and carried Chase inside. “C'mon Darlin’, let’s go open your presents.”

Henrik chuckled. Chase looked so cute pouting in Anti’s arms

**************

“Open this one first!”

Chase looked down at the box in his hands. Henrik and Anti had taken off his mittens for this, which thank God. Did he mention that he hated then with a burning passion?

Chase shoved those thoughts aside and focused his attention on tearing through the wrapping paper. Instead of dwelling on hateful thoughts, he should enjoy being able to pop his knuckles, something that made Henrik frown. His heart stopped once he saw the contents of the box.

It was a choker with the words **Ours **engraved into it.

“Do you like it?” Anti asked excitedly.

“Yeah,” Chase said shakily. “It’s great.”

Anti beamed. He pulled Chase in for a quick kiss before shoving another box into his arms.

“We’re glad.”


End file.
